Thoughts
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: What was Kate thinking when she saw Daniel with the gun? What was Jack thinking when Miles had the gun pointed at him? What was Sawyer thinking when he talked to Ben? OneShot. Mostly Jate, some Skate.


**Author's Note: Okay, I felt like writing a one-shot. If you read my story ****Lies Within the Truth****, I will have an update next Saturday most likely. Sorry about the delay. Anyways, this story is from Kate's, Jack's, and Sawyer's points of views. Read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**She stared at Daniel unsure. Was he telling the truth? Everything that he said seemed like a lie to her. The way he talked made it seem like they were there to study the island, not rescue them. Kate Austen snapped back to reality when Jack whispered in her ear.

"Kate, look. He has a gun."

Ms. Austen glanced at Jack and then he nodded at Daniel. Kate looked at Daniel, curious. His back was towards them as he talked on the satellite phone. Kate's hazel orbs immediately fell on to the gun. She noticed it was tucked in his jeans. Thoughts quickly raced though her mind.

_Take him, Kate! You can take him and take the gun. C'mon, Kate. You can do it! That bastard doesn't need a gun if he is truly here to rescue you! Why the hell does he have a gun? Take him down! Tackle the goddamn bastard and get the gun!_

Then Kate took a step forward. She was going to tackle him like her mind suggested and grab the gun when Daniel got off the phone.

The man turned around and looked at Kate, noticing that she was staring at him. "Uh…" he said slowly.

Jack grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Kate," he said softly.

Ms. Austen jumped and then looked around. She noticed that Daniel was turned around and looking at her, confused. Then Kate looked up at Jack. "What, Jack?" she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Jack let go of Kate's wrist and the three of them started to walk again.

_Dammit, Kate. You blew it. You freaking blew it. Good job, Kate. Just freaking brilliant. Now you may never get the gun again and he might end up killing you and Jack. Great job, Kate.

* * *

_Filling up his water bottle, he was thinking hard. Freckles had stayed with the doc instead of going with him. What the hell did that mean? That she really loved the doc? That she hated him? Just what the hell did it mean?

"James."

Sawyer jumped at his name, his _real _name, and turned around. He saw Ben staring at him. "What the hell do you want?" Sawyer snapped.

"C'mere for a sec."

James reluctantly walked over to where Ben was tied to a tree. "What the hell do you want?" he repeated.

"Why'd you go with Locke?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Is it because of her? Because of Kate?"

Sawyer glared at him when he mentioned Kate. "What the hell do you mean?" he snapped. Thoughts rushed through his head as he slowly understood what Ben was saying.

_Damn you, Ben. I went with Locke to survive, not 'cause of Freckles. I'm pissed as hell though because she went with Doc. I'd figure she'd go with Locke since she'd be caught if we did get off the goddamn island that you call home._

"I mean did you go with Locke because of who she'd choose off the island? An ex-con could never compare to a top-notch sur-"

Sawyer pounced on Ben and started punching him in the head. _Screw you, Ben! I freaking know that she's gonna pick him when we get off this hellhole. So why the hell do you have to mention it out loud? Screw you, bastard! _he thought, still punching Ben in the face. Then, a moment later, Sawyer felt himself being pulled off of Ben.

* * *

_Miles, Danny said his name was. Miles. He looks unconscious. How the hell did he end up all the way over here? Who the hell are these people?_

Jack hurried down the rocks to where Miles was. Dan was trailing by a few feet, screaming down to Miles. Kate was right behind Danny and Sayid and Juliet followed.

Once they got down to Miles, Jack bent down and took off the man's helmet. Then Jack felt his pulse. "He's still breathing," Dr. Shephard informed.

Then Miles stirred and pointed a gun to Jack's head. "Get up! Get up!" he snapped, sitting up.

Dr. Shephard was motionless. He could hear Danny yelling, "Miles, don't! He's an Oceanic survivor!"

"I said get the hell up!" Miles snapped.

Jack stood up and thoughts raced through his head as he saw Kate watching, terrified.

_Kate, stay away! I don't want you hurt! _Then Jack looked at Miles. _Who the hell are you? Why do you have a gun? Why the hell are you really here? What the hell do you want? Did you really come here for us? Or are you here for the island?_

"Miles, put the gun down. Jack's an Oceanic survivor. He's okay. Now, Miles, put the gun down."

Jack glanced at Kate and she looked at him. _Oh God, Kate. Don't do anything stupid. I love you. _Then he looked at Miles as Miles dropped the gun.

_Thank God. Now, who the hell are you, Miles?

* * *

_Sawyer was sitting at a fire, lost in his thoughts. _You sonofabitch, Ben. You're gonna die tomorrow. You bastard. I'm gonna kill you._

Kate sat only a few feet away from Jack, thinking hard. _Oh God, I was so close to getting the gun. If only I had acted a little sooner…and Jack. He almost died today. If Miles shot him…what would I do? Thank God he's okay._

Dr. Shephard wanted to reach out and take Kate's hand. _I love her. Miles almost shot me. What the hell would've happened to Kate if he killed me? What would they have done to Kate? Thank God we're okay though._

The three of them were all lost in their thoughts.


End file.
